condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa Angel
Lt. Angel Rosa is a forensics analyzer who appears in both games. She serves as Deuteragonist She helps Ethan Thomas to study crime scenes and forensic evidence. She is voiced by Kimberli Coulbourne in Condemned: Criminal Origins, and by Angel Parker in Condemned 2: Bloodshot. Background Rosa works for the Serial Crime Unit (SCU) branch of the FBI, as a forensics analyzer. She works with Ethan for most of his SKX cases and offers him lab assistance. She can be found in the main SCU Building in a lab, with full equipment, including a CAT Scan. She and Ethan work in the greater Metro area and she is very committed in her work of investigation Condemned: Criminal Origins Ethan only sees Rosa on his mobile phone (or cell phone) in the early parts of the game until she tells him to meet her at the City Library, which has suffered heavy fires, and is infested with Deformed creatures. She is kidnapped by SKX, who then forces her to look up information about The Torturer. She is rescued by Ethan, and they access a terminal to find out information about Carl Anderson, and find vital information on his possible wherabouts, though they are overheard by a eavesdropping Leland Vanhorn aka "Serial Killer X." She is seen at the ending of Condemned talking to Ethan in a diner. Condemned 2: Bloodshot Rosa has had many changes to her body and face. She is slimmer, has longer hair, and her facial features are somewhat different. She is featured in person and on Ethan's field kit largely in this sequel, appearing on every level. She first appears when she discovers Ethan lying unconscious on the floor after being knocked out with a brick by Inferi. She tells him to return to the SCU Building, and provides support through Ethan's field kit throughout the next few levels. She is next seen in person when she discovers him outside the burning Doll Factory. She brings him back to the SCU Building where she shows him some X-Ray's of him, and tells him that his vocal chords are missing on the scan. She prompts him to endure another scan, during which he hallucinates that the SCU building is under attack by tar creatures. He is sent to see Direct Ike Farell, and doesn't see Rosa in person again until the City Museum, where she tells him to travel to the Black Lake Lodge to find more information on Malcolm Vanhorn. After discovering about the Magic Man Ethan and Rosa go to his theatre. She finds him unconscious again, after his fight with his alcohol demon. She stays behind as Ethan confronts the Magic Man. Rosa is also present in the last two levels. On the junk barge, she witnesses first-hand Ethan's sonic powers when he kills a entire murder of crows, and points a gun at him in panic. He protests, and she runs. While in hiding, she phones Ethan when she discovers there are 'others' on the boat. After fighting through the monsters, Ethan kills several Metal Junkies, who have Rosa trapped. After Ethan's leg is impaled, she runs to find help, but Ethan simply continues his mission. At the end, she arrives at the Peninsula by a helicopter piloted by Agent LeRue and rescues Ethan after his showdown with the newly implanted Dorland. Category:Characters Category:SCU